


At The End

by rainpuddles



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Cockpit Sex, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Nia find things to do after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the [GL kink meme](http://whothehelldowe.livejournal.com/4026.html?thread=217274#t217274). Mmmm cockpitsex.

It's a little bit cramped and a lot hot, but she couldn't mind less. Not when Simon's hands are lovingly trailing down her sides and when she can feel his lips whispering sweet words against her neck in-between kisses. Her whole body is half-tingling and half-numb at the same time; makes her feel strange, but in a good way.

And Simon's reactions... the way he tenses and the noises he makes when her hands start exploring his body. She smiles and continues tracing his muscles with her fingertips, delighted with the feel of Simon's bare skin, going further down until she finds what she thinks is the hottest part of him right now.

"N-Nia--!" he gasps, jerking his hips forward. And though her first instinct is to apologize, she quickly realizes that there is no reason to, and resumes touching him, curiously. Trying to get the most reactions out of him.

Simon is not falling behind, however, and the numbness and tingling she was feeling before become increased when his hands caress her breasts, her belly, her thighs... and _inside_. It's like a shock of electricity all through her body, and she cries out Simon's name, overwhelmed by so many new sensations.

They keep like that for what seems like a very long while, then Simon asks a question she cannot fully comprehend, but she answers yes anyway; because it's Simon and there's absolutely nothing she can deny him. And then she feels it, heat, and a sudden sharp pain that makes her cling onto him and then more heat. Suddenly, breathing has become very difficult and concentrating on anything that is not Simon's skin or Simon's smell or Simon's eyes or _Simon_ is not even a possibility anymore. She wants to keep looking at the uncountable stars in the sky, but her eyes simply refuse to remain open.

And she understands it then, as the heat becomes more intense, as Simon's low exclamations start sounding more strained.

"It is possible for two people to become one."

She doesn't say it out loud, but she knows Simon can hear it anyway, because he looks at her with _those_ eyes... and his lips part and quietly mouth "I love you," again and again. She whimpers, and holds on tight to him; because she feels like she's falling fast, like the universe has suddenly stopped and there is nothing -- _no one_ else except for Simon and her, and she wants this moment to last forever because it is the most amazing feeling in the world.

"Thank you..." she whispers, as soon as she feels like she can speak again.

Simon says nothing, he turns his face and presses a warm kiss to her forehead. She doesn't need to open her eyes to know he's smiling, just like her.


End file.
